


[授权翻译]Third time's the charm

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, High SchoolBad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 十五岁的Charles Xavier计划邀请喜欢的人去约会（正是17岁的Erik Lehnsherr），他有一个完美的计划。那还会出什么差错？





	[授权翻译]Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third time's the charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238820) by [ThyCannoli (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThyCannoli). 



> 这是我的处女作，希望你能喜欢。

Third time's the charm

第三次准有好运

 

作者：ThyCannoli  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

计划  
就是今天了，Charles终于下定决心。他要去约Erik出去约会。他能非常清晰地想象出，自己在上课前带着迷人的微笑走到Erik面前，而Erik只是凝视着他，灰蓝色的眼睛因惊讶和期待而闪闪发光。接着Charles将会，当然是很温文尔雅地，轻坐在Erik课桌的边缘，像电影中的酷小伙一样挑起一边眉毛并倾身靠近，当他们的脸只有几英尺距离的时候，他会说‘你对我的吸引力比起氟原子（*）吸引电子，有过之而无不及。'  
（*注：氟原子具有强氧化性，对电子有很强的吸引力。）

 

等等，不，那有点…太自我了，不是吗？Charles想给Erik留下好的印象，所以一个简单的赞美会更好些。‘你太性感了，让我的蛋白质都变性了’怎么样？噢是的，这很有爱，Erik几乎可以肯定会对他这看似不经意所流露出的性感而着迷。接着他会同意邀约，他们会去看电影，然后……很好。他们会接吻。希望会比预想的更加激情。

 

Charles在自我陶醉中睁开了眼睛，总算十分满意于他所设想的剧本，也适用于面对这新的一天。他有预感那将会很顺利。他打算迅速冲个澡——以便为他伟大的时刻腾出更多的时间来挑选最合适的服饰——然而那足足花了他半小时，因为他有点状况外。这意味着他只有二十分钟的时间穿好衣服，收拾东西，吃饭，出门，如果他想按计划中一样早的到学校的话。Erik会在那里，当然，没有其他人。这将是Charles实施计划的绝好机会。

 

当Charles不耐烦地狼吞虎咽地吃着早餐时，他花了一点时间回想了过去两年他了解并（偷偷地）爱上Erik。他常常这么做，所有以发展成功策略为目的对之前的回忆的分析都是极好的，所以讲真，再多花费些功夫也是值得的。Raven，坐在他的对面，对他翻了个白眼，嘟囔着“做白日梦的傻瓜。”

 

Charles对此不以为意，因为他在回想他高中第一天走进年纪教室的时候。他太紧张了，哦天哪，他甚至可能都有些发抖。他记得他落座在路过的第一个座位上，整整有十五分钟都在看着他那本《The Once and Future King》*却完全看不进去，不敢与他人有任何眼神接触。他记得，接下来，便是有人问他是否喜欢这本书，是否也读过《Sword in the Stone》*。Charles本已抬起头来想要回答，却一时语塞，因为那时的Erik是如此英俊迷人。事实上，不妨承认，Charles从那一刻开始就已经沦陷了。  
（*注：①《The Once and Future King》:（《永恒之王》） 为英国小说家T. H. White所写，曾出现在《X战警》中。  
*②《Sword in the Stone》:（《石中剑》）。这两本书均讲的是亚瑟王传奇的故事。）

 

第一次  
今天也许真是幸运的一天，当Charles走出门的时候，感受到秋天和煦的阳光轻抚着他的脸颊。他确信，世界正在试图告诉他一些事情，无论是美妙的天气还是他即将经历的所有。这也是一个星期五，所以他明天可以约Erik出去，那将会，多么甜蜜，但是现在，Charles压抑着自己快要抑制不住的兴奋，骑车来到了学校。为了增强自己的信心，昨晚回家他刮了胡子——不是说他真的需要刮胡子，但值得一提的是，这让他感觉自己更有男子气概——他甚至涂了一些他认为Erik会喜欢的须后水。

 

在做了充分的准备之后，Charles感到相当的勇敢和自信。至少，直到他走到教室门口时，才在那里突然踌躇不前。如果Erik觉得他的新毛衣看起来很可笑，因此不把Charles考虑作为约会对象呢？如果他介意Charles跳了两个年级并且比自己年轻两岁这件事呢呢？或者，如果他不想和一个可以端坐着享受地看完一整个星球大战系列电影的人有关系呢？又或者……天哪，Charles甚至不知道Erik是否对男生感兴趣，他可能完全是直的！那么，在这种情况下，Charles会很有礼貌地离开现场然后找个就近的池塘淹死算了。

 

“Charles？你还好吗？”

 

他这该死的运气。今天Erik比平时来的晚一些，然后发现Charles像白痴一样盯着门发呆，真不错。

 

“你好呀，Erik，很高兴见到你，”他在心里嘀咕了片刻之后微笑着转向Erik。“你怎么来了，我的朋友？”

 

Erik奇怪地看了他一眼，带着点儿担心。“我的第一节课在这里上。实际上，和你一起。”

 

“噢，这样啊。”Charles已经要死于羞耻了。他的话又不经过大脑了，上帝，为什么会这样呢？“我只是，厄，走吧。恩。再见。”他结巴着说完，想赶紧逃离有点呆住的Erik，但是在他溜走之前，Erik抓住了他的手臂。

 

“我想你应该坐下，你看起来不是……”Erik说着，但突然声音渐小，眼睛张大。Charles不敢看他的眼睛，所以他决定盯着Erik的脖子。

 

“那是……Charles，你涂须后水了吗？”噢。他都忘了那件事了。Charles鼓起勇气向上瞟了一眼，观察Erik的表情。该死，他看起来很困惑。

 

“对不起，对不起，我得走了。”Charles脱口而出，然后挣脱了Erik的胳膊，冲进了最近的厕所，把自己锁在一个隔间里。这会儿他只是屏住呼吸，听着接近的脚步声，直到十分钟之后才勉强放松下来。

 

“加把劲儿，Charles。”他终于喃喃自语着走出了隔间，马上就要开始上课了。他不在乎迟到一小会儿，这也不是第一次了。

 

在被Mrs.Walters毫不留情地训斥了一顿之后，他坐在他的座位上，开始胡乱地抄写白板上的方程式。他敏锐地感觉到Erik在盯着他看，但是他并没有回望，他依然十分羞耻。下一次，他下定决心，不会再被打乱计划。他不会惊慌，不会搞砸。噢下一次，他想着，充满渴望。

 

第二次  
下一次，是在午休时刻来临的。那时Charles（差不多）已经从早晨的困窘中恢复过来了。朋友们为他鼓劲儿的话语让他更有信心，在大家的笑意中他感觉自己做好了再试一次的准备。

 

“说真的，Charles，Alex做得比你糟糕多了——”

 

“嘿！”

 

“——看看他和Darwin还是在一起了。”Raven说，说教般地抚摸着Charles的手。

 

“该死的，还有你已经和Erik做过特别尴尬的事了，就像去年圣诞节穿着吃豆人的短裤还有——”

 

“那没什么帮助，Alex！”

 

“闭嘴，笨蛋！”

 

“你的幼稚行为令人担忧，尤其是如果我们考虑到——”

 

“天啊，你不能说点人话吗？哥们儿。”

 

“你要知道，我使用的是正确术语，合乎科学——”

 

“有人想要饼干吗？”他们都转而极度怀疑地盯着Sean（他拿着一桶饼干面带茫然地微笑着）。“怎么了？”

 

一段时间后他们终于停下了大笑，但情况很快就将要再一次进入那个境地，当时Alex正要准备再与Hank来一次辩论，Raven拿出了她的指甲油套装，Hank则将他的化学期刊放到了桌子上，而就在这时Erik走进了餐厅。有时他与Azazel还有西班牙的交换生坐在一起，Janos什么的，看来今天也是如此。Charles不能说他很惊讶，但Erik保持的距离并不能阻止他前去。仿佛感受到了鼓舞，他稳了稳呼吸，用一只手梳拢可以下至少他自己认为是完美的松软头发，然后用颤抖着的腿站起来走了过去。

 

“噢，说曹操曹操到，Xavier，很高兴看到你性感的屁股。”所以他们是在谈论他。好兆头还是坏兆头？可能是坏的，基于Azazel在不断暗送秋波。

 

“Azazel。”Charles简略地点头应答，眼睛看着Erik。而Erik正盯着自己的午餐仿佛要将它们看穿一般。“Erik，我找你有点事情，打扰一下？。”

 

“我还没吃完……”

 

Charles摆出了狗狗眼的恳求表情。“拜托了？”

 

这有些迷人，目睹着Erik白皙的皮肤从脸上一路红到他的衣领里，只因他的话语和目光。没能用嘴唇来达成这样的效果实在是太可惜了。好吧，那是未来的目标，不是吗？重要的是，Erik顺从地跟着Charles走出了餐厅。当他们站在一个几乎空无一人的走廊时，恐惧感再一次涌上了Charles的心脏，就像一个恶习。该死的，他不是发誓这不会再发生吗？只是，拥有真正的意志力比伪造出自信的托词可男的多了，因为每当Erik的注意力集中在他身上时他的意志力就会轰然倒塌。剩下的是……

 

“我想——想问，嗯”……一个结巴的白痴。真棒棒。Charles清了清嗓子，又重复了两次才回过神来，脸颊迅速地红了起来。他准备好的台词是什么来着？他什么都不记得了！“Erik，你喜欢科学吗？”

 

Erik目瞪口呆。“你知道我喜欢。Charles，你今天怎么了？”

 

那么接下来应该说什么？关于厄……碘原子？

 

“你发烧了吗？”Erik问，伸出温暖的（噢，太温暖了！）手捧住了Charles的脸。“你的脸红了。”

 

“我——我……”到现在为止，恐惧已经完全变为恐慌，Charles忍不住说出脑中闪过的第一件事，仿佛那样能自救一般。“你知道沙漠蜗牛可以在它们的地下洞穴冬眠三年之久，直到气候变得更适合他们才出来？惊人的生存机制，不是吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“那么，是的，现在你知道了，你可以继续去吃午饭了。回头见！”

 

Charles掉头就跑。

 

第三次  
自那第二次错误之后，这花费了相当多的时间以及一整个酒吧的吉百利酒，才稍稍重塑了查尔斯的信心。他是如此地情绪低落，以至于在进阶生物学课上全程他甚至都没有举过一次手，这对于他的老师和同学来说就相当于是亲眼见六月飞雪一般得不可思议。

 

当他所有的课程结束后，他也仅仅只是在学校场地四周漫无目的地徘徊，并不是特别热衷于回家去面对瑞文那些咄咄逼人的盘问。他并没有特意去关注他走到了哪儿，而是沉溺于滔天的“顾影自怜”情绪中，以至于这真的只不过是一个巧合，他最终停留在体育更衣室的正前方。

 

可能他的潜意识在作祟，毕竟那个被、他创造出来的小矮人在过去几个月里都为爱情而焦躁不已。查尔斯踱步进去，审视眼下的情况，并且认真考虑在接下来可预见的未来里去健身房的可能性。就在这时一个人从一排储物柜后走了出来。

 

“嘿。”那个人冲他惊讶地一笑，并同他打招呼。噢我的天，是Erik。哦天呐Charles你现在该怎么办?!“你在这里做什么呢?”

 

Erik穿得严严实实的，感谢玉皇大帝如来佛祖太上老君元始天尊以及上帝还有天使们，但是他那因汗湿而卷曲的头发和健康潮红的脸色使得他依旧该死的性感极了！他一定是过来偷偷练习的，该死的，为什么Charles你没有到早点亲眼目睹到他浑身湿透的样子……噢他刚刚开口问过我问题了，“我,呃,在这里练习。”

 

“练习,嗯?”Erik冲他促狭一笑、眼睛直直地扫到Charles的小肚子。

 

“你练习什么?”

 

强压下他自己(再次)加剧的恐慌，Charles不自觉转动眼珠搜寻着四周一些蛛丝马迹。奇迹般地,这儿一件足球运动衣正躺在房间角落里，于是他灵光一闪答道：“足球。”

 

Erik浅浅的鼻息就在咫尺，足够近到Charles嗅闻到他使用的沐浴露的香味。阿,甜蜜的天堂。“不，你才不玩。”

 

“我当然玩了!“这不完全是一个谎言。就在去年夏天,他曾经和Raven的朋友们踢过一两次。他是一个踢球者。但是踢的非常糟糕,基本起不到作用的那一种。“我的意思是,我在这里是为了，呃,选拔赛,我猜。”

 

Erik 的眼中闪烁着幽默，但他依旧努力使得他的语气干巴而严肃，“你是说你想加入足球队。”

 

“是的。”Charles坚定地点头,同时他的眉头因稍感自身似乎被冒犯了而轻皱起来。

 

”你自己。”

 

“是的。”

 

在接下来幸福的相顾无言的时刻，Erik的嘴角勾了起来，这是Charles收到的唯一讯号，在Erik弯腰大笑了起来之前。现在真的有点伤心的Charles傲娇地抬起了小下巴，用鼻子冲着Erik说道“事实上，我现在改变主意了。”

 

他离门还有一半距离的时候,Erik感觉控制了一下自己追了上去，尽管Charles十分抗拒,他把他拉回了房间。

 

“不,不,这次我不会再让你跑掉了。”Erik说着,依旧咧着嘴笑着,紧接着他将Charles按在了一排柜子上。Charles发现，被壁咚的感觉很好。

 

“到底是什么事使你整天心烦?”

 

“没有事，我很好，让我走吧。”Charles徒劳尝试着，虚弱地去推搡Erik 的胸口。

 

“不行。”Erik把他以一种近乎霸道地方式困住他，然而他的声音却变得不可思议的柔软。“你知道你可以告诉我任何事的。”

 

“我知道。”Charles回应道，挫败地垂下了脑袋。“只是……”

 

当他的头逐渐垂低下去低下去时,Erik又将手指放在他的下巴底下将其轻柔地抬起来。“只是?”他饱含暗示地鼓励道。

 

Charles吞咽了一下，突然间意识到他们眼下的姿势是多么的亲密,他的手掌仍平贴着Erik的胸口。他头晕目眩地期待着——这是美梦成真的时刻以及是时候他该像个男人了。好吧，他不管那么多豁出去了。

 

“我想约你出去。“说出口了，他说了，他终于完成、他终于做到了！哦不,Erik皱着眉头退开了一些,这不是一个好迹象。他稍稍的退开留给了Charles一些喘息平复的空间,但同时也在他的心上留下了一个黑黝的不停疼痛的空洞。被拒绝的感觉原来就是这样？

 

“真的吗?“Erik的语调平平，仿佛他甚至没法想过Charles做他男朋友的可能。能怪他吗？

 

“我太蠢了，对不起。”Charles无意地用手指缠绕住Erik的衬衫，试图再和他亲近一会。“我保证，我以后不会再来打扰你。”

 

说着那句话，他试图抽身而去，但是Erik并没有放他离开，而是突然用手臂圈住他，Charles发现自己被紧紧地抱住。

 

“Charles”不知如何，Erik的这声呼唤即带着痛苦又饱含爱意。

 

“我很抱歉，我没有想要困扰你的意思“

 

“你再敢道歉试试，你这个了不起的，吸引人的…”Erik稍稍退开，手捧着Charles的脸然后在他额头上印下一个吻。“……完美的傻瓜。”

 

“什么……我才不……”

 

Erik看起来是如此地兴高采烈地用拇指摩挲着Charles的太阳穴，而Charles还摸不着头脑。他难道不是搞糟了一切？他一点也不酷，他忘记了他的台词，他的毛衣在午饭的时候还粘上了一点番茄酱，而他的头发则被他弄得像一个鸟巢。难道这些……都没有把Erik吓跑？

 

“快叫我。”Erik喃喃道。

 

Charles继续瞠目结舌。“什么？”

 

“快叫我出去约会。”

 

“好吧。”如果这是Erik想要的，那Erik很快就会得到的。“Erik，你愿意和我出去约会吗？我们可以看个电影或者——”

 

“我愿意。”

 

Charles的心跳漏了一拍，他控制不住地露出了笑容，即使在兵荒马乱的一天后还是有点难以置信。“你是真的……愿意？”

 

“是的。”Erik回答道，又一次笑出了声。“我当然，愿意。上帝，Charles，我已经计划了好几周想要约你出去了。”

 

在这一刻，心终于落回了肚子里而Charles也开始笑了起来，带着喜悦和轻松。他的眼睛有一点点湿了，但是哭出来实在太丢人了，所以他控制住了眼泪的自由落体运动。

 

“我能吻你吗？”Erik一边问着一边又凑近了一下，Charles的笑容即刻停止了，因为事实上，他从来没有接过吻。尽管并不确定，他点了点头，Erik笑了一下然后闭上了眼睛。然后他倾身过来，双手固定着Charles，而Charles也无法再清楚地看见他，他们的鼻子撞在了一起而Charles感受到Erik轻柔的鼻息喷在自己的皮肤上，阿天哪这真的发生了，Erik要亲他了天哪。那一刻他们的嘴唇相贴，Charles即刻闭上了眼睛，那触感温暖柔软，带着一点干燥。他过往的那些幻想里没有一种感觉可以描绘出此刻的电光火石。这是他的初吻，这是他的第一次，和Erik的吻，Charles心里的小人儿已经在激动地呐喊出声了。Erik的气息围绕着他，让他感觉有点像是在吸毒，他此刻唯一可以听到的就是自己的心跳。

 

这真的感觉像是在天堂，而Charles并没有想到他们可以使这个吻再美妙一些，然而当他们的吻越来越火热，忽然之间一切都像是湿哒哒的。这一瞬间，Charles仿佛被突然击中了，他们在舌吻，他几乎要厥倒了。他从未想象着这会是这样的触感而他……他可以品尝Erik，上帝阿，这感觉太美妙了。Erik的手顺着他的身体下滑最后停在了Charles的后腰，这动作一下子让Charles当机的大脑稍稍恢复了一些功能。于是他意识到也许他也移动一下手会是一件不错的事情。但是哪里呢……他该把手放在哪呢？他用手搂着Erik的脖子怎么样？就这样吧，因为Charles思考到这里脑细胞已经全部死光光了。他小心地把手架在了Erik的肩膀上，而他的一只手稍稍滑进了Erik微湿的衣领里，这动作让Erik呻吟出声，该死的，这声音太好听了吧？Charles真想再多听听。

 

他不知道他们到底那样站在那里站了多久，就那样紧紧的抱着彼此拥吻，最终Erik叹息了一声之后打断了最后一个吻。Charles充满爱意地望着他，他想自己现在一定看上去像个疯子，但是管他的呢。“我说，我们可以去看电影了。你想看什么电影？你来决定。”

 

Erik笑了起来，丝毫没有犹豫地给出了答案。“我想就看……侠盗一号？”

完


End file.
